Kevin Austin
Kevin Austin (born April 23, 1993) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with REVOLT! Pro Combat where he competes in the Heavyweight Division. He began his career there on January 6th 2018. Early life Austin was born on April 23 1993 in Atlanta, Georgia. He is the second child born to Stewart and Kaitlyn Austin. His father is mixed and his mother is samoan. Both of their parents were raised in Atlanta, where Kevin was born. His family was in a good economical condition, but not without problems. His father got sick from cancer for two years but managed to win the battle with it. Because of that he was forced to leave the work and because of that the financial condition started to lower. His brother got into wrestling to earn money and that lead Kevin to join his brother. After training for two years in a wrestling school in his hometown. After that he decided to do proffesional wrestling alongside his brother in a small wrestling federation. Proffesional Wrestling career The beginnings of his wrestling career (2013 - 2017) Kevin made his debut in a small wrestling federation where he had a lot of good feuds but without a major succes. He gained some money and then left to join another company where his brother wrestled. They formed a tag team together, but unfortunatelly after two months his brother got injured and could not wrestle ever again. That made Kevin go into a solo run with his ring name "Badass Boy". There he won a 10 man tournament for the main title but failed to win. After that he left and joined AWE, the biggest wrestling federation of Atlanta. There he had his biggest succes, winning a secondary title with a long reign of 168 days and having some of the most memorable feuds and best matches that AWE had seen. REVOLT! Pro Combat (January 2018 - present) On January 6th 2018 he decided to join REVOLT! Pro Combat where he currently competes, on their Heavyweight Division. He made his debut on the day he signed his contract, at Saturday Night Resurgence, the first time ever the show was televised in a six man elemination match, where he made the most elemination in a match, got in the final two, but then lost because he was distracted. His second match was a triple threat match against Michael Bishop and VIP, a match which he lost, but did not get pinned. On his third match Austin made his debut on Rebellion in a six man elemination match, which he won. A week after that he would pick another win on Rebellion against VIP and a week after that, at Resurgence he lost against Jason Skilled and Ryan Ransik, because he got distracted by RJ Skilled, the father of Jason Skilled and then went chasing him with a chair. That caused Jason to pin Ryan Ransik and win the match. After REVOLT 1, an event he didn't take part, he gained a match against the first ever heavyweight champion of REVOLT! who won the title at the historical event of REVOLT 1. Personal life Kevin lives in LA, California where he owns a big house in the hills. He also owns a villa in Hawaii, where he mostly spends his holiday at. Kevin is known for his crazy lifestyle. He is a mad fan of Nike and Adidas, clothes he wears a lot during shows and everyday life. He is a sport-car fan, but he hasn't buyed one yet. He owns a black Mercedez Benz C-class of 2017, a luxurious car he always is seen driving. He plays soccer in his free time, sometimes basketball and is a mad sports fan. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** 'Straight to the bank' - Go 2 Sleep ** 'Half Breaker' - Spear ** 'Badassery' - Vertical Suplex Powerslam ** 'Rest In Hell' - Double underhook piledriver * Signature moves ** 'Glory bomb' - sitout Razor's edge powerbomb ** 'Get down' - Crub stomp ** 'Suck it' - Double underhook piledriver ** 'Triple 7' - Poweslam followed with a samoan drop without releasing the opponent ** 'GFM (glory money fame) - Leapfrom trasitioned into a one handed bulldog * Nicknames ** "Worst motherfucker in the world" ** "The badass" * Entrance themes ** Kid Rock ft MGK - Bad Motherfucker (January 2018 - February 2018) ** Saliva - Badass (March 2018 - present) Category:REVOLT! Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018